Amante virtual
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Candy y Albert son un matrimonio estable con treshermosos hijos, pero un suceso inesperado los hará temblar ¿Qué haran para mantenerse como un matrimonio feliz? Completa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

"Suena la alarma como todos los días a las 5 de la mañana, ashhhhh, me levanto con pereza, estiro mis brazos y en contra de mi voluntad, debo preparar el desayuno de mi esposo y mis hijos, ya son más de 10 años de matrimonio, perfecto, diría yo; allí esta mi esposo, ¡oh! Esta tan guapo, rubio, cuerpo atlético nada exagerado, flamante ojos azules, debería considerarme dichosa casi no ronca".

-Al, Al, despierta (lo zarandea) despiertaaaaa-

-ah, ah sí amor ya voy, metete tu primero, luego te sigo (habla bostezando)-

"todos los días es el mismo cuento, los niños saltando, brincando y Albert arreglándose la corbata apurado".

-querida se me hace tarde, (dice mientras bebe apresuradamente jugo de naranja)-

-si mi amor un beso- "y como siempre mis labios quedan suspendidos en el aire".

"en fin dejo los niños en el colegio, haber los describo son tres: dos varones gemelos (Anthony y Stear de 9 años) y la pequeña Rosemary de 7 años (se parece a Albert en el color de sus ojos azul cielo, y creo que será alta, no tanto como él pero... si alto los varones de seguro llegaran a medir 1.90cm como su padre, ellos sacaron mis ojos verde, y cabellos lassio de su papá, mmm... Rosemary mis cabellos ondulados), los tres son traviesos."

"En varias oportunidades me han citado porque, anda peleando, se parecen a su papá y a mí."

"Hoy le tengo una sorpresa a mi amado esposo...mmm... tenemos tiempo, que no cumplimos una fantasía la verdad soy yo la que lo propone... una vez él, me complació y fue mi sugerencia estaba molesta, quisiera que fuera más espontaneó, quizás no disfrutamos mucho del matrimonio debido a mi embarazo ¡JA! quede de inmediato y casi seguido, no había pasado un año cuando otra vez, empezaron los síntomas… Ya llegue a la oficina de mi esposo."

-buenos días señora Andrew, su esposo está hablando con unos comerciantes en seguida vuelve si gusta lo espera en su oficina-

-¡gracias Tifany!-

Candy entra a la oficina y se pone cómoda llevaba un abrigo de paño clásico Gris oscuro, que la cubría hasta las rodillas de bajo solo tenía un lindo conjunto intimo femenino de dos piezas de encaje rojo. Y sandalias altas tacón delgado negras, pues era de estatura baja como 1.58cm. Se veía espectacular en su cuerpo nunca quedo secuela de su embarazo, ella era muy cuidadosa con su cuerpo.

En fin, ve que está a punto de abrir y se acomoda encima del escritorio en una pose erótica. Albert, entra hablando por el celular acomodándose la corbata se encontraba un poco estresado debido a la inversiones hecha con los coreanos.

-sí, Georges estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para lograr firmar el acuerdo financiero- (ve a Candy le sonríe y da un beso en la frente, nuevamente Candy se queda con los labios suspendidos en el aire, le hace un leve ademan y dice)-hola amor-

-¿Cómo?-

-disculpa George no es contigo mi esposa está en la oficina-

-debes concentrarte Will, de esta inversión depende el futuro de varias familias si quedan desempleados será nuestra responsabilidad-

-si en eso estoy- Candy se comenzó acercarse y a besar el cuello- Candy por favor espera-

-no mi amor no puedo- se le encimaba y acaricia su pecho, lo tenía arrinconado al escritorio.

-George disculpa luego hablamos- corto la llamada.

-Candy ¿Qué te sucede?- ella se aparto un poco se desabotono el abrigo dejándolo caer para exhibirse ante él. Seguidamente se le colgó al cuello y lo empezó a besar con vehemencia.

-Candy, Candy (la sujeto por los brazos, ella continuaba besándolo estaba nublada) para, para, para por favor, estamos en mi oficina, no podemos hacer nada aquí si entra y nos encuentran así ¿Qué crees que ocurra?-

Candy se paró en seco se sintió frustrada ante la petición de su marido, se agacho y volvió a poner el abrigo.

-discúlpame Albert, no fue mi intensión molestarte, voy a buscar a los niños- salió.

Llego a su casa se cambio de ropa y se coloco la habitual pantalón de mezclilla y suerte cuello redondo holgado color beige claro. Albert llego y se sentaron todos a comer como siempre.-niños, niños, NIÑOS, siéntense ¿Por qué siempre debo repetirlo tres veces? (dijo con fuerte enojo y los niños de inmediato se sentaron)-

-amor el fin de semana tenemos una comida con la familia y adivina ¿Quién llega de Inglaterra?-

-¿Quién? No imagino-

-nuestro gran amigo (Candy pelo los ojos de par en par) Terry junto con su esposa Susana-

Candy trago en seco por alguna razón revivió emociones pasadas, en el pasado habían sido enamorados pero nunca había concretado nada él, se caso con Susana y ella con Albert.

-mmm... qué bien... bueno voy a lavar los trates y acostar a los niños.-

-de acuerdo me voy a duchar-

-Anthony, stear dejen de golpearse (decía con los dientes pegados, como aguantando las ganas de darles una buenas nalgadas) denle un beso a su papá y Rosemary dale un gran beso tu también-

Los tres al unisonó dijeron -si mamá (con los bracitos hacia atrás parecían unos ángeles)-

-chao, papito lindo te amamos cada uno de le dio un beso y se despidieron-

En la habitación ya acostados.

-Candy quería pedirte disculpa por lo que sucedió esta tarde-

-Despreocúpate comprendo que tienes mucha presión, duerme tranquilo-

-gracias Candy sabía que entenderías- se dieron un tierno beso y se durmieron.

Llego el fin de semana y todos los familiares y amigos se reunieron, Albert y Candy llegaron a la casa de Tom y Paty.

-hola Candy y Albert ( le dio un beso a cada uno) pasen por favor-

-te trajimos un pastel-

Pasaron al jardín todos estaban alegres contando sus anécdotas, de pronto suena el timbre.

-yo voy de seguro es Terry y Susana con su beba-

Abrió la puerta y en efecto eran ellos...

"¡oh! por Dios me siento como Quiksilver en X-Men, todo se paraliza a mi alrededor" "recordando el pasado, viajo en el tiempo, cuando minutos antes de contraer nupcias".

-Candy si me dices que no me case no lo hago-

-Terry es tu novia, no la dejes; yo estoy comprometida con Albert y lo amo-

Interrupción

-Candy, Candy ¿Cómo has estado?- Candy regresa a la realidad.

-bien Terry tiempo sin verte (ambos se saludan con gran apego)-

Todos conversan y ella continuaba en una nube de tiempo, no podía creer que en su ser estuviera reviviendo emociones del pasado ella ama a Albert, pero... Terry no le han caído mal los años, se ve muy bien (pensó ella). Se dirige a la cocina a buscar unos vasos y Terry se ofrece ayudarla.

\- yo los llevo-

-gracias –

-dime Candy ¿Cómo va tu relación con Albert?-

-Bien (un poco indecisa por saber que contestar, levantando ambos hombros) bien, bien estamos excelente-

-no sé... porque, tus palabras me suenan un poco vacías ¿seguro todo esta...bien?-

-segurísima (expreso en tono exagerado y pensó) "sobre todo en la intimidad" si muy bien-

-Candy (coloco los vasos en la mesa) te voy a escribir en este papelito mi numero privado por favor llámame, cualquier cosa, mañana regreso a Inglaterra pero podemos estar en contacto (le dio un beso en la frente)-

Terminaron la reunión y Albert y Candy regresaron a casa se cercioraron, que los niños estuvieran tranquilos y dormidos. La tía Elroy se había ofrecido a cuidarlos. Ya en la habitación, después de una ducha refrescante Candy y Albert se empezaron acariciar apasionadamente, ambos estaban desnudos en plena acción.

-Albert, eres divino, esplendido, dame más fuerte, por favor mas fuerte (entre besos y embestidas)-

-Amor no ashh, no... te quiero lastimar (gimiendo)-

-no, no importa... hazlo-

-NO CANDY, NO TE QUIERO LASTIMAR- Ambos se pararon en seco-lo lamento Candy-

-no, no te preocupes mejor paramos y lo dejamos para después (Albert se hizo a un lado un poco frustrado no quería hablarle así) (Candy tomo una sabana y se cubrieron, ella durmió de lado a espalda)-

Al día siguiente la rutina de siempre, hacer el desayuno, llevar los niños al colegio, lidiar con sus peleas...ya estando en casa más tranquila, le viene a su mente los recuerdos.

"mmm... Terry estas muy atractivo, será que te marco"

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-hola Terry este es mi número de teléfono, soy Candy ¿Cómo estás? Escribamos en francés me gusta ese idioma y...tu lo manejas a la perfección. (Agrega una carita feliz)—

-mi adorada y traviesa pecosa, así que te encanta el idioma del amor, estoy bien junto con Susana y mi hija Eleonor, cuando gustes me divorcio, sabes que me case sin amor-

-no empieces un incendio que después, no vas a poder apagar (envía un guiño)-

-eres sumamente hermosa ponme a prueba y veras como "APAGO" el incendio-

-OMG-

-¿te impresionas?-

-No... Para nada al mejor bombero... se le quema la casa (el envía un símbolo de fuego, seguido de un guiño) –

\- Candy cuando gustes nos vemos para que veas si puedo o no apagar el fuego de la casa que este incendiándose (envía una imagen de bombero con sonrisa de medio lado) -

-eso es imposible vives en Inglaterra y (pone un icono, carita de digna) soy una mujer casada—

-¡uy! No te molestes—

\- que te quede claroooooooooo soy casadaaaaaa y amoooooooooo a mi esposo, chao (pone una carita molesta)-

"¡uff! (Se limpia con la frente con el brazo) de vuelta a la realidad -que se habrá creído ese engreído nunca cambia, en fin iré a buscar a mis hijos—

Colegio privado señorita Pony.

Candy se baja a buscar a los niños y el portero le indica que debe ir directo a la dirección.

-señora Andrew sus niños cada día más son incorregible, se anda peleando con medio colegio-

Candy estaba sentada derechita en una silla atenta con cara de inocencia.

"siempre es el mismo cuento debo calarme el sermón de esta vieja y todo porque es el mejor colegio de Chicago, si mis hijos pelearon es porque algo le habrán no vale la pena discutir con este fósil"

\- Directora Grey, hablare con mis hijos y les daré un castigo ejemplar-

\- La disciplina es indispensable en la formación, que no se le olvide (dice con voz firme y derecha más que una directora parecía un militar)-

Candy se levanta y se retira.

-mami, mami todo lo que dijo es mentira de verdad (hablaban los gemelos al mismo tiempo)-

-en casa hablaremos-

Al llegar a casa Candy, empezó a revisar los cuadernos para ayudar en las tareas de los niños, posteriormente preparo la cena, Albert llego y como siempre se sentaron a comer como familia, terminan y Candy va lavar los platos, en ese momento escucha el intro de tarzán de la serie de los 60, con ese tono identificaba los mensajes de texto de Terry. Nuevamente los mensajes les llegan en francés.

-dime Terry-

-porque tanta indiferencia mi tarzán pecosa, el llamarte así como en la época universitaria me hace fantasearte con un hermoso y diminuto traje de amazonas...mmm... con toda y lanza para clavarte en mi corazón-

Candy sintió una sensación extraña pues ella también se lo imagino.

-¡por DIOS Terry! deja de escribirme esas cosas, soy una mujer de hogar y cristiana ¿me entiendes? (envía una carita enojada) y tu también... -

\- ¡disculpa! pero... es lo que provocas en mí-

-te disculpo, además no creo que te guste... me quedaron estrías post-parto (mintió)-

\- me encantaría vértelas—

-NO- -

A los días.

-Terry comprende no puedes dejar a tu esposa por mi podemos ser amiguitos. Únicamente por mensajes, continuaremos con la distancia (Candy pensó "menos mal y esta allá por que de seguro termino siéndole infiel a Albert"), toquemos otro tema por ejemplo: el clima-

Envía un icono de un sol ardiendo en llamas.

\- En serio tengo entendido que están en temporada de invierno- -

\- si pero ese soy yo que arde de deseo por tenerte en mis brazos, besándote apasionadamente- -

\- para Terry, luego hablamos me voy a duchar (Candy pensó "eso hará que arda mas de sus labios salió" una sonrisita maquiavélica)- -

Cuando cerró la mensajería texto de Terry , ella presiono una tecla sin saber y se abrió un video llamado, al salir Candy del baño con una diminuta toalla, notándosele las piernas, hombros y cabello húmedo descendiéndole gotas de agua.

Se asusta al escuchar la voz de Terry.

-¡oh! Nena me has encendido-

-Terry por ¡Dios! ¿Cómo demonios se abrió la video llamada?-

-no seas mala déjate ver-

-no...- se puso el dedo índice en los labios de forma pensativa.

-¿quieres ver cómo me tienes?-

"bueno mirar no hace daño además, no hay nada carnal es algo virtual, pasajero...mmm...Aceptare" miro a ambos lados, cerró la puerta con llaves y dijo.

-muéstrame-

El se desabrocho y le enseño. Candy quedo boqui abierta "está bien dotado aunque el de Albert, es un poquitín mas grandecito ¡Dios que estoy haciendo los estoy comparando me meterán en la caldera!".

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- ambos se mordían el labio inferior –anda Candy no seas malita déjame ver tu cuerpo (decía mientras se auto complacía)-

-no pero...continua me gusta verte-

Y así Terry de forma acelerada llego a la culminación de su autocomplacencia. Candy, estaba fascinada ante lo vivido.

-después de lo que vistes en automático somos ¿novios o amantes virtuales?-

-dejémoslo en novios (ríe)- te recuerdo que esto **no** afectara en nada nuestras vidas ¿estamos?-

-sí, Acepto- mi pecosa.

Los días pasaban y Candy cumplía sus fantasías virtuales, se vestía de distintas formas, técnicamente se había convertido en una stripper para Terry, ella poco a poco se quitaba la vestimenta hasta quedar en ropa intima chiquitica, empezaba con las medias panty, se la arrojaba. Le decía

\- imagínate que mis labios te recorren todo el cuerpo y se queda ahí (señala frunciendo sus labio)-

-Sí, continua-

-ahora me estoy subiendo encima de ti me estoy moviendo salvajemente, hasta hacerte gemir de felicidad-

-eres mi potra Candy- ambos quedaban extasiados después de cumplir sus fantasías más bajas.

Un día Candy, se vistió de policía, lucía una mini falda sexy sumamente ajustado, botas, todo el traje en cuero, sombrero, esposas y rolo.

-mmm... déjame ubicar el ipad ya se aquí en este rinconcito - "me estoy comportando como una mujerzuela, pero... no le hago daño a nadie cada uno conoce sus límites (ríe con picardía)".

Puso luz baja y dejo salir un leve humo artificial, seguidamente coloco de fondo musical a VANILLA ICE - ICE ICE BABY.

-pecosa a ver que me tienes hoy, guao eres toda una representante del orden ¿Qué me vas hacer con esas esposas?-

-te voy aprisionar por rufián y este rolo… (Se lo pasaba por los labios)-

-no hagas eso me haces pensar que estas saboreando el mío-

-si eso quiero- Candy empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Terry de la emoción fue rápidamente a buscar una botella de champagne con dos copas de cristal.

Candy estaba concentrada, movía sus pompas al ritmo musical bajaba y subía, se sentía la Guro del sexo. Albert, se le había olvidado unos documentos y fue a la casa a buscarlo. Subió las escalera cuando fue abrir la habitación estaba cerrada (Candy por el alto de la música no se dio cuenta del intento por abrir la puerta) Albert, saco de su bolsillo la copia de la llave y al abrir vio a Candy bailando, extrañándose.

-Candy ¿Qué haces?-

En ese momento sintió que desfallecía.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Candy ¿Qué haces?-

Candy sintió desfallecer, abrió y cerró los ojos de inmediato y pensó en evitar que Albert, no se diera cuenta del Ipad, que estaba ubicado en un rinconcito y no viera a Terry, así que se dio la vuelta de inmediato y lo giro al sentido de la puerta.

-hola amor me estaba preparando para darte una sorpresa- Candy se le guindo y lo comenzó a besar.

-y si me la has dado, deberías mejor estar buscando material para el proyecto de los niños, se atrasan y nuevamente nos llaman la atención y quedamos como padres irresponsables-

-si amor- Candy por un momento descendió al piso y se quedo quieta, pero cuando Albert le dijo

-bueno vine por nos papeles me los voy a llevar - al darse cuenta que su mirada se iba direccionar al mentado dispositivo, se le guindo otra vez.

-amor tengo que ir a trabajar-

Entre besos-no te voy a dejar ir... quiero que me hagas el amor, Albert la verdad si se había excitado al mirar a su esposa así; no quería entretenerse, pero ante los besos, las caricias y la diminuta ropa de Candy... se dejo llevar...mmmm... los dos quedaron desnudos en la cama, él se le subió encima.

Terry al regresar con la botella y las copas observo semejante Show, se incendió de tanta furia que tiro contra la pared el champagne, desconcentrando a Albert el sonido, Candy de inmediato distrajo su atención.

-OH, OH, OH ME ENCANTAAA, SI, SI ALBERT-

Albert, pensó "Candy eres toda una escandalosa ojala la tía no escuche". Al llegar a la cumbre de la excitación. Candy de forma juguetona le tapo la cara con una sabana y se levanto de inmediato agarro el ipad y lo metió en una de las cajas. Al rato Albert, se acomodo y se fue. Candy se arreglo con vestimenta decente y busco a los niños. Después, de almorzar decidió enviarle un mensaje a Terry.

-hola (acompañado de un símbolo angelical)- -

-Terry le reenvía un símbolo de enojo ardiendo- -

-¿estas molesto? Que susto Albert, casi nos descubre... te imaginas...- -

-otro símbolo de furia, no, no me imagino después de lo que vi ya no me queda nada por imaginar- -

-lo lamento es mi esposo ya te lo dije- -

-SI Y AHORA YO SOY UN MICROONDAS CALIENTO LA COMIDA PARA QUE OTRO SE LA COMA ¿AH? SI TE QUERIA VER DESNUDA EN SU TOTALIDA (símbolo de ardiendo Troya) PERO SOLAAAAAAA ¿ME ENTIENDES? NO CON ALBERT COG&&&&& Y TU GRITANDO DE SATISFACCION-

-Candy, envió una carita triste- -

Pasaron los días y Terry, aun continuaba furioso.

Candy de camino al súper mercado se encontró con Paty.

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo te va?-

-bien-

-¿segura? Te siento triste ¿quieres hablar?-

Cabizbaja -si, eres mi única amiga, te quiero contar en algo pero... no lo puedes divulgar necesito desahogarme-

-tranquila soy tu amiga, sabré comprenderte, sin juzgarte-

Empezó a llorar.

\- Me he portado muy mal... como una cualquiera-

\- ¡oh! (rostro de asombro)-

\- Voy a terminar sola-

Paty escucho atenta todo lo el relato de Candy.

-ambos me gustan creo que estoy enamorada de Terry también, pero... yo nunca dejaría a mi esposo quien diría yo, una moralista convertida en una P&&& cibernética-

-ya va espera un momento ¿no amas a Albert?-

-De hecho a los dos... y al momento de intimar con Albert, pues...mmm... a veces me imagino que ... es... Terry -

-primero pongamos una balanza ¿Qué te gusta de cada uno?-

-bueno Terry (sonríe) es muy atrevido pasional, me dice unas cositas que me estremece, me hace sentir mujer, que soy bonita y deseada-

-y... Albert-

-Albert, es muy tierno, dulce, hogareño (cara de risueña, como si hablara de un ser espiritual)...mmm...moralista... demasiado para mi gusto (rostro de fastidio)-

-Candy, tu no amas a Terry lo tuyo es una simple atracción física, que confundes con amor al que amas realmente amas es a Albert, el no te da lo que tu deseas a nivel marital y lo buscas en otro lado-

-sí, lo sé… he pecado con la mente, pero escucha bien yo nunca me acostaría con Terry ni permitiría que deje a su esposa por mí, de hecho le he aconsejado que la mime y consienta, aunque me da un poquito de celitos, mentira me da igual (ríe) -

-¿y si Albert te hace lo que tú?-

-¡LO MATO!-

-te das cuenta ustedes necesitan es un guía marital y un sexólogo-

-será-

Candy estaba sentada junto a Paty en una banca esta la abrazaba en forma compresiva.

-gracias Paty ¡eres mi mejor amiga!-

En la noche Candy recibió un mensaje.

-Hola pecosa ya se me paso el enojo- -

-bien por ti- -

-Candy te extraño sobre todo tus bailes, me encanta como tus movimientos de caderas- -

-eso ya no pasara podemos conversar pero hasta allí- -

-no voy a permitir que me dejes- -

\- no voy a continuar faltándole a mi esposo, descubrí que tu solo me atraes físicamente y eso es insuficiente para llevar una relación estable, el amor no se puede basar solo en lo lujurioso debe existir una equidad y esto que hace conmigo, lo puedes hacer con cualquiera-

-¡SÍ! y tú crees que me vas a desechar de buenas a primera- -

\- no es eso entiende... nos divertimos y ¡ya! recuerda que eso lo pusimos muy claro-

-en serio... a ver ¿Qué opina tu marido? Cuando vea tus videos- -

\- - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué videos? (la cara se le puso de mil colores y comenzó a sudar)- -

\- -Pequeñita tu creíste que solo te iba a ver y no te iba grabar para esos momentos que yo estuviera solo- -

Candy se desmayo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Albert, al mediodía recibió una llamada de la directora.

-buenos días, señor Andrew, les llamamos para saber ¿por qué no han venido a buscar a sus hijos?-

-¿mi esposa no ha ido?-

-no, y le recordamos que esta institución se caracteriza por ser disciplinada en cuanto la entrada y salida. Recuerde la **disciplina** es la clave del éxito-

-Sí, señora directora (blanqueaba los ojos) llamare a mi tía, para que pase por ellos-

Albert, le marco a la tía Elroy.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Sabe algo de Candy? Le marco y no contesta-

-estoy con unas amigas y cuando Salí Candy estaba en la casa que extraño (voz de preocupación) ¿habrá pasado algo?-

-no lo sé tía ¿puedes buscar a los niños? mientras, voy a la casa a ver que le sucedió-

-si hijo, ve-

Albert, salió preocupado a la casa, llego e inmediatamente subió las escaleras, al abrir el cuarto vio a Candy, desmayada en la cama estaba helada y pálida, su respiración era muy débil, sus dedos se estaban tornando cianótico (azul). Agarro el celular lo guardo en su bolsillo y la levanto en brazos llevándola urgente al hospital.

Albert, caminaba de un lado a otro nunca en su vida había experimentado tan fuerte preocupación al tener la enorme posibilidad, de escuchar al médico decir "lo siento su esposa ha fallecido". Se agarraba los cabellos a punto de quebrarse en llanto, se preguntaba ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estaba enferma? ¿Por qué la descuide? de que me sirvió ahogarme en el trabajo para darle lo mejor a mi familia si iba terminar perdiéndola. Interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¿señor Andrew?-

-sí- se desanudo la corbata como tratando de liberar su ahogo por la incertidumbre.

-señor Andrew logramos estabilizar a su esposa-

Albert, sintió un respiro en su mente agradeció a Dios por la segunda oportunidad. Continúo escuchando atentamente. –su esposa sufrió una angina de pecho, mejor conocido como un pre infarto, suele derivarse de emociones fuertes, los tejidos del corazón por un instante dejo de recibir suficiente oxigeno para seguir funcionando, generando isquemia, que pudo terminar en la necrosis de las células cardiacas y por ende en un infarto inminente, por suerte la trajo a tiempo. En este momento esta sedada bajo estricta vigilancia en el área de cuidados intensivo, la tendremos en observación en un lapso no mayor a 8 horas, posteriormente la pasaremos a una habitación privada, donde usted podrá quedarse con ella-

-gracias doctor-

Al, llamo a la casa y le informo a la tía Elroy de la situación pidió no enterar a los niños, luego le explicaría.

Paty fue a visitar a Candy a la casa al enterarse salió corriendo al hospital.

Por otro lado, en Inglaterra Terry estaba preocupado no entendía por qué, ese día Candy no le respondió mas. Susana llego con los víveres.

-deberías ayudarme (dijo con una sonrisa)-

-si cariño (le dio un beso en la frente)-

-no querrás que me enferme como Candy-

-¿Cómo Candy? ¿Qué le paso?-

-sufrió un pre infarto desconocen la causa, pobre tan solo tiene 32 años y casi muere- en ese momento que Terry se estaba tomando agua, de la impresión se le partió el vaso. – ¿te encuentras bien? Disculpa por haber sido tan directa se que quieres mucho a Candy, todos en la vida sufren, nadie es feliz, voy a buscar a Eleonor para comer-

Terry se quedo pensativo "Candy sufrió un infarto por mi culpa yo se lo provoque, ama tanto a Albert que no soporto saber la posibilidad que él la abandonara, ahora ¿Cómo hago para decirle que yo nunca le contare nada?"

Al pasar los días Albert, literalmente se había dividido en tres: durante las mañanas trabajaba, en las tardes guiaba a los niños en las actividades del colegio, mientras la tía les hacia las comida (ella se quedaba con ellos a dormir) y en las noches descansaba al lado de su esposa en el hospital, pendiente de que cumpliera el tratamiento médico al pie de la letra. Candy hablaba despacito, recién despertaba.

-Albert, deberías descansar... en la casa... no... Quiero que te agotes-

-no, me agoto princesa... es este sofá cama se duerme bien (Le besa ambas manos) y...soy esclavo de tu amor y …nunca podría abandonarte en un hospital-

-Albert, perdo...na...me (se quebró en llanto), no te merezco (sollozaba incontrolablemente, aferrándose a él)-

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba- Candy ¿Qué tienes? No entiendo que te sucede- las enfermeras entraron y le administraron un sedante.

Las semanas pasaron y a Candy le dieron de alta, los días estaban en calma. Ambos acudían al psicólogo para ayudarla a superar su crisis emocional. Ya restablecida de salud Candy buscaba en el cuarto su celular.

"¿en qué parte habrá caído? Debo hallarlo pronto y borrar la última conversación luego ¡ubicare a Terry en su lugar! soy una mujer casada y no amo, adoro a mi esposo es el mejor y yo una faltona (pensaba con una sonrisilla traviesa)"

En la oficina

-Albert, ya le reparamos la pantalla al celular de tu esposa-

-gracias stear se me partió en medio del ajetreo en el hospital, ya Candy podrá reutilizar su teléfono-

-de nada ¡ah! Lo desbloquee para poder ingresar a las funciones, que le vuelva a colocar otra contraseña-

-está bien-

-¡ah! Tiene varios mensajes, espero no haber borrado alguno de interés de tu esposa-

-tranquilo-

-hasta pronto- cerró la puerta de la oficina.

-hmmm...veamos si todo está en completo funcionamiento...mmm... tiene varias llamadas y mensajes de un... (Dice con extrañeza) tal tarzán ¿Quién será? Y escriben en francés, leeré-

Albert, no daba tregua de lo que se enteraba, se enfureció, se sintió burlado, salió como un energúmeno de la oficina.

-señor tiene una llamada...- Tiffani se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

Albert, llego a la casa hecho una furia, subió las escaleras directo a la habitación a esa hora los niños estaban en clases. Candy buscaba debajo de la cama cuando se topo de frente con los pies de Albert. Candy se extraño (miro hacia arriba) "Albert tan temprano en casa".

-¡¿Qué buscas?!-

-nada, unos zapatos- ríe.

-oh...BUSCAS ESTO-

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-oh ¡¿busacas esto?!- Albert, le pone en frente el celular. Candy se agita. La toma por los codos bruscamente colocándola de pie.

-¿DESDE CUÁNDO TE ESTÁS BURLADO DE MI, DESVERGONZADA?-

Candy no despabilaba, en medio de la discusión busco defenderse.

-sí, hice eso fue por tu maldita culpa, yo solo buscaba tener una fantasía erótica con mi marido de forma espontanea, pero tu como siempre (con lagrimas en los ojos)… te negabas por moralismos estúpidos, desde que tuvimos a los niños ya no eres romántico conmigo, seductor todo lo haces como un robot-

-ahora yo soy el culpable…Y POR ESO DECIDISTE SER UNA VULGAR PROSTITUTA, ESE ES EL AMOR QUE ME PROFESAS TENIENDO UN AMANTE-

-yo nunca me acosté con Terry, era un simple juego virtual-

-ah entiendo, ya entendí te gustan los juegos ¿verdad? …¿VERDAD? A las mujeres le gustan ser tratadas como prostitutas es lo que me tratas de decir-

-no es eso (sollozaba) tu simplemente… eres un poco frio-

-Así que quieres un hombre ardiente, bien yo te lo voy a dar- Albert, busco en los gaveteros y saco un traje sexy de enfermera, lazándoselo.

-pótenlo-

-no quiero (dijo nerviosa)-

-dijiste, que te gustan los juegos y un hombre ardiente y eso te daré ¡PÓTENLO!-

La agarro de los brazos y la metió al baño.

-te cambias, te doy solo 3 minutos sino tumbo la puerta-

Candy salió temblorosa, Albert se comenzó a quitar la corbata y desabotonar la camisa, quedando solo en pantalón. La tomo entre los brazos para besarla de forma apasionada y atrevida, la furia lo poseía (esos besos excitaron enormemente a Candy como nunca), la levanto, de modo tal que su cadera quedaran a la altura de sus hombros, aprisionándola contra la pared, empezó besar su intimidad, su lengua la embestía salvajemente creando contracciones involuntarias en ella. Seguidamente la bajo.

-¿te gusta? Oh ¿sigo siendo frio?-

Candy…tartamudeaba de la excitación -no…noooo-

-ahora te viene la mejor parte ¿te gusta el sexo anal verdad? Y duro, eso también lo vas a tener- la volteo, la puso en cuatro, le quito la panty, se bajo la bragueta, aplico suficiente lubricante y la penetro sin contemplación, la embestía fuertemente sin inhibición, en un inicio Candy, sintió dolor pero luego placer.

-grita, grita ¿te doy más fuerte?-

-no… Albert, así, si, me gusta esta ¡perfecto!- ninguno podía con tanta excitación Albert, eyaculo frenéticamente después de sentir el orgasmo desenfrenado de Candy.

Ambos cayeron agotados en la cama. Al recuperar su respiración normal. Albert se levanto se subió el pantalón y se puso una franela.

Espero haberte dejado satisfecha porque… esta es la última vez que te toco (dijo con una mezcla de emociones tristeza, rabia y desilusión) -

Albert, escúchame-

no te escucho, tienes una hora para que te alejes de mi y de mis hijos, no quiero un mal ejemplo para ellos sobre todo para mi Rosemary-

no, no me digas eso por favor (lloraba), son mis hijos-

dejaron de serlos el día que te convertiste en una cualquiera, más vale que te vayas antes que regrese-

Al abrir la puerta se topa con la tía Elroy.

-sucede algo oí un escándalo (vos de preocupación)-

-nada importante simplemente que Candy se va de esta casa y no regresa más-

Elroy, abrió suavemente la puerta para ver, si Candy estaba bien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla semi desnuda, tratando de tapar su desnudez con una sabana, estaba como desorientada.

-Candy, Candy reacciona ¿estás bien?-

-(Rompió en llanto) tía me porte como la peor de las mujeres ahora me quede sin familia, pero…NO ME VOY A DEJAR VENCER… saldré con mi frente en alto… y ojala no se arrepienta de no haberme dado una segunda oportunidad-

La tía Elroy ayudo a Candy a recoger sus ropas y documentos, se despidió de ella y le dijo que por favor se mantuvieran en contacto y prometió mantenerla informada de sus hijos.

"bien aquí estoy yo con mi frente en alto iniciare mi vida nuevamente y peleare por mis hijos". "con mis ahorros podre vivir un par de meses sin empleo".

Candy en la primera noche se quedo en un hotel económico, al día siguiente alquilo un departamento pequeño amoblado, suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida. Compró el periódico y empezó a buscar empleo pues, ella había estudiado publicidad. Visito diferentes agencias publicitarias sin éxito alguno hasta que…

\- señorita enseguida el licenciado la atiende, pase a la oficina por favor-

-gracias- (Candy vestía de forma ejecutiva).

-buenos días asi; que usted es la licenciada White- Le tomo la mano- ya no te acuerdas de mí, estudiamos juntos hace mas de 10 años-

-¡oh por Dios! Que increíble sorpresa Michael estas irreconocible, tienes el cabello más largo-

-te parece-

-sí y más guapo (ríe)-

-bueno no hay mas nada que decir el trabajo es tuyo-

-¿Cómo? Sin entrevistarme-

-Candy… es enserio estudiamos juntos se que eres excelente y como se es dedicado en los estudios se es en el empleo- Candy de la emoción lo abrazo, casi llora de la felicidad-

-del pago te hablaran en la administración no es mucho puesto, que somos una agencia pequeña (escribe en un papelito), pero… el mínimo es este-

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par -siii… con esto es suficiente gracias, te adoro lo abrazo-

-recién vamos a empezar una campaña de concienciación para la mujer de hoy aun no sabemos qué tema tratar, queremos algo que envuelva la opinión pública, innovador, que tal si hoy meditas un posible tema y luego discutimos mañana-

-si gracias Michael, nos vemos mañana a primera hora-

-De nada- Candy se fue alegre su lucha a penas iniciaba. Estando en el departamento con ropa fresca recibe una llamada.

-hija tengo en mi mano la citación para el proceso de divorcio-

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-hola, tía ya me lo imaginaba-

-¿Cómo están los niños?-

-preguntan por ti, pero ya le hemos explicado tu ausencia con palabras adecuada de hecho la psicopedagoga del colegio está interviniendo para evitar algún desconcierto emocional, si gustas puedo pasártelos, pero...Albert, siempre está encima de ellos y no creo que le guste la idea-

-si tía entiendo ¿Qué fecha es?-

-dentro de dos días a las 10 de la mañana-

-estaré allí- colgó e inicio la creación de su Storyboard (guión gráfico) sobre los posibles temas, en su mente solo existía depresión, enfermedad (se acordó de sus pastillas anti arrítmicas que debía tomar de por vida; eso es lo único que le quedo de su matrimonio) insatisfacción... "si lo único que me quedo de la mi vida como ama de casa, la única profesión denigrada en la sociedad, piensan que solo se está en la casa sin hacer nada" se tomo sus pastillas y continuo hablando con su soliloquio "aun recuerdo, hacer las comparas del hogar, buscar a los niños, limpiar, planchar, cocinar, fregar los trates, complacer a Albert, ah y por si fuera poco mantenerme bella para él" "¿Qué recibí? el repudio de él y la sociedad ni mi familia me apoya y ni teléfono me devolvió de seguro lo utilizo como prueba para dejarme sin los niños y en la calle". ¡¿Ah?! EUREKA… Ya sé de que tratara el tema de concienciación.

Al día siguiente.

-hola Candy pasemos a la sala de juntas allí nos reunimos con el represéntate de cada departamento ya te los presento- Candy siguió a Michael, le abrió la puerta- hola a todos les presento a la nueva integrante de este equipo, la licenciada Candy White, publicista-

Todos la saludaron amenamente-bien te presento al director de cuentas Anthony Brown, director creativo Archie Corwell, director de medios Annie Britter... ellos son todo el equipo y corazón de esta agencia publicitaria que ha logrado su primer y gran contrato con la trasnacional coreana, ellos van a lanzar su primera línea de cosmético pero..Desean lanzarlo con una campaña de concienciación para la mujer de hoy, haber escucho ideas- Michael cedió la palabra a Tony.

-el cáncer de mamas, podemos decir; que las mujeres a pesar de estar sufriendo esa penosa enfermedad, pueden seguir siendo bellas-

Michael frunce los labios -muy trillado, otra idea- Candy levanto la mano-haber Candy cuéntanos-

-depresión en las amas de casa-todos rieron.

-haber esperen… desarrolla mas tu idea puede ser interesante, explica- todos prestaron atención y Candy mostro en una vía dispositiva el guión gráfico. Explicando cada viñeta y el mensaje detalladamente.

-Las estadísticas demuestran que las amas de casa encabezan las listas en lo que a depresión, estrés, insomnio, artrosis y problemas vasculares se refiere.- hace una pausa y continua -de hecho yo fui ama de casa y sé que se puede llegar a sufrir con esta actividad que es desvalorada por ello, las entiendo y sé que existen muchas mujeres como yo-

Interviene Archie –y como te sentiste ¿desvalorada? ¿Quieres iniciar tu propia campaña?- todos ríen.

-SILENCIO-dice Michael seriamente- me gusta es innovador ¿cómo se llamaría nuestra campaña?-

-pues trata del Síndrome del Ama de casa, seria…mmm… "no lo pensé"- todos rieron.

-DEJEMOS LA RISA, Candy tu idea es genial y el Storyboard fantástico pero... nos hace falta un slogan ¿podrás traerlo para mañana? para iniciar lo más pronto posible con la campaña-

-sí, Michael por su puesto, cuenta con eso-

"que idiota como se me olvido el slogan, quede como una imbécil, no me respetan ¡JA! Le demostrare que puedo llevar la campaña, piensa Candy, piensa. ¡Ay! no pienso nada rememorando mi vida marital solo me acuerdo de yo atrás de Albert, suplicando que me hiciera el amor apasionadamente, por fin lo hizo pero para darme tremenda patada en el trasero y yo tratando de aliviar mi soledad con la ayuda de un amante virtual, que me costó mi familia." Hm... (Candy iba caminado por la calle y tarareo una canción de Billy Joel) A matter of trust" el sonido salía de unos de los carros estacionado por la calle. "porque siempre ha sido una cuestión de confianza... lalaalalala" "confianza, claro lo tengo".

-"corean la confianza de mantenerte bella durante el día y la noche "-

Todos le aplaudieron y Candy se sintió feliz como nunca.

-señores "línea de cosmético corean inicia su campaña de concienciación contra el síndrome del ama de casa"-

Al día siguiente Candy tuvo su primer encuentro con Albert, después de haberla corrido. Albert, la vio y se quedo literalmente boca abierta estaba más hermosa que nunca, Candy actuaba de forma indiferente.

-Señor Andrew y señora White entren por favor-

-siéntense-

-sus ¿abogados ya conversaron con ustedes?-

-de acuerdo señora White... (Candy se le salían las lágrimas al escuchar los cargos que se le imputaba por infidelidad e inmoralidad)-

-Candy ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Albert con suma preocupación, ella de inmediato le retiro sus manos del hombro.

-déjame solo alcánzame un vaso con agua debo tomar mis medicamentos- Candy pensó: "desgraciado me acusas de inmoral e infiel y pretendes comportarte como un ángel conmigo, después que me negaste el derecho a reivindicarme, te odio". Agarro de mala gana el vaso y bebió agua.

-en dos semanas será la próxima citación para finiquitar el divorcio y fijar las visitas de la señora White a sus hijos en compañía de un psicólogo familiar- se levantaron y Candy sin mirar atrás se fue.

Albert empezó a salir con una compañera de trabajo, solo se estaban conociendo sin caer en el plano sexual, Albert, era muy cuidadoso con eso no quería malos entendidos. La tía al percatarse de esa situación decidió tomarse unas vacaciones dejando a su sobrino solo.

-¿tía para dónde vas? ¡Los niños y yo te necesitamos!-

-al único que me toco criar fue a ti y eso porque, tus padres murieron yo no tengo hijos y si tienes tiempo para salir con esa chica pues (encogiéndose de hombros)... significa que puedes atender a tus hijos solo-

Y…Así inicio el suplicio de Albert, cocinar, lavar, hacer los quehaceres del hogar, ayudar a los niños en las actividades académicas. En el trabajo técnicamente se quedaba dormido. Mientras en la agencia publicitaria.

-ya está todo listo esta noche es el primer lanzamiento, preparada Candy-

-sí, estoy feliz-

En la oficina de Albert.

-como agentes financieros de la trasnacional coreana debemos estar presentes-

-(Albert bostezando) es necesario mi presencia, no tengo con quien dejar a los niños-

-SÍ, si deseas conservar tu empleo- Albert, no hallaba que hacer y no podía llevarlos con él, pensó en Candy pero con lo del divorcio... imposible. Llamo a Tom y este le dijo que hablaría con Paty. Al final accedió esa noche se quedarían con ellos.

Y en la noche de inauguración de cosméticos corean todos asistieron, era un evento casual así que todos se vistieron como tal.

Albert, llego con un pantalón blanco, camisa negra manga larga y mocasines del mismo tono.

-bien todos tomen asiento iniciaremos la conferencia-

Albert, quedo boca abierta cuando vio subirse al podio a Candy se veía fabulosa en un vestido casual corto holgado color azul, sin mangas, cuello en V escotado y sandalias plateadas altas, se veía muy sexy y elegante a la vez.

-gracias a todos por asistir a este evento, que trata de la concienciación para la mujer de hoy (se aclaro la garganta) Más de seis millones de mujeres en Chicago se dedican a "sus labores", ardua e invisible profesión que entraña innumerables riesgos y la mayoría de ellas sufren el llamado "Síndrome del ama de casa", una serie de trastornos físicos y psíquicos que comprenden desde la migraña o la inapetencia sexual hasta la depresión, los trastornos obsesivo compulsivo y el alcoholismo... por ello buscando disminuir los trastornos depresivos derivados del sentimiento de aislamiento y baja autoestima, la línea de cosméticos corean busca aumentar la estima de nuestras amas de casa, harán sentirse bella y saludables con la extrema confianza de verse atractivas para ellas y sus esposos ¡gracias!-

Todos aplaudieron y al bajarse del podio Michael la ayudo, ambos se abrazaban.

-estuviste magnifica-

-todo esto es gracias a ti, te noto algo extraño ¿qué tienes? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-(tomó aire) pues la verdad si al culminar podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía necesito desahogarme-

-comprendo ¿te pareces si revivimos las pijamadas como en la universidad serán cervezas y pizza?-

-sí, vamos-

Albert, se interpuso-

\- Candy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas?-

-¿desde cuándo acá debo darte explicaciones?- se fue y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, entro en el auto de Michael y se fueron al apartamento de Candy, Albert los siguió y miraba desde abajo unas silueta espero un par de horas y nada que se iba el tipo pensó él.

-estoy abatido...Hugo me abandono sin decirme adiós-

\- te entiendo, tomemos tequila mientras llega la pizza y las cervezas-

-sí… ya estamos ebrios-

Candy y Michael se habían puesto cómodos, ella tenía un baby doll de rojo y él, un simple calzoncillo se tenían demasiada confianza, se sentaron en el piso.

-te digo algo… dije que lo amaba, pero mentí porque lo que siento es mucho más que amor-

-que romántica (ríe) aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de hacer semejante locura virtual...- suena el timbre.

-abriré ya llego... la pizz...- al abrir se queda paralizada –Albert ¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine por mi mujer- la subió a los hombros y se la llevo.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Albert, suéltame, suéltame (pataleaba) ¿te volviste loco? ¿Quién te crees para venir a sacarme de mi apartamento así como así? (lo golpeaba)-

\- ¿te puedes quedar quieta? (le dio una nalgada)-

-¿crees que estamos en la época de las cavernas? Donde la mujer era sacada por los cabellos-

-sí, así te veo porque, eres mi mujer y no vas andar por ahí como una cualquiera ¿Qué hacías con ese imbécil? ¿Ah?-

La bajo y la puso al frente del carro.

\- Déjame ir, (Albert la sostiene por un brazo con fuerza) eso no es problema tuyo, con quien ande o deje de estar tu tía me dijo que andas saliendo con una tal Diana y ¿quién te dice algo?-

\- Yo nunca he intimado con ella a la única que quiero es a ti-

\- haberlo pensado antes de correrme, yo me voy, para mí no eres nadie, ay, ay el piso esta frio, Salí desnuda por tu culpa- Albert la jaloneo por un brazo.

-yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu marido- la metió al carro y le cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Déjame Salir ¡déjame salir!-

Entro al carro -lo siento... esto apenas empieza- dice y pone en marcha el auto.

-¿hacia dónde me llevas?-

Albert coloco el asiento para atrás un poco reclinado, mientras conducía y...

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-voy a cumplir otra de tus fantasías-

-ay no… oh ¡por Dios! (se mordió el labio inferior)-

Candy al ver como Albert se auto complacía a medida que manejaba, sentía un fuerte deseo de subirse y terminar de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Albert, poso de medio lado su mirada hacia Candy y le pregunto.

-¿te quieres subir?-

-estas manejando-

\- no te preocupes es una autopista recta-

Candy se encogió de hombros y acepto. Ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente a medida que movían sus caderas y cada intento por frenar el auto Candy lo sentía más dentro de su ser. Nunca había experimentado tal sensación lujuriosa. Se besaban el cuello, el rostro, los labios era toda una locura, por instantes dejaba el volante para apretar fuertemente el trasero de Candy y ella se sentía en las nubes. Se levanto un poco para acercar sus pechos a la cara de Albert, el cual los besaba y succionaba con vehemencia y ella besaba su pecho.

-siii... Amor... continua así, me gustas eres la mujer más divina de este mundo-

-y tu el hombre más... mas... Mas... sexy... y apasionado de todos-

Al llegar ambos al orgasmo, sin querer tocó la bocina, llamando la atención de otro conductor que al verlos casi choca. De inmediato subió los vidrios ahumados y Candy regreso a su asiento y Albert se acomodo.

Ambos rieron.

\- gracias Albert por complacerme con semejante locura-

\- las gracias te las doy yo, vamos a tu (se aclaro la garganta) apartamento...a buscar tus cosas-

Candy sintió gran alegría pensó que volvería a su casa de nuevo junto con sus hijos pero... lo que escucho la bajo de las nubes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–hoy nos quedaremos en un hotel no quiero verte más en ese lugar con ese tipo ya mañana te alquilo un departamento, que más adelante podre comprar apenas me asciendan a vicepresidente de la empresa.-

-no...No entiendo… ¿qué me tratas de decir?-

-Candy, me faltaste ya no te puedo tener como mi esposa, serás mi amante-

-¿quéeee? FRENA DE INMEDIATO O ME LANZO... no…mejor llévame a mi casa- Al regresar Candy le dio tremenda bofetada- no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida-

-no voy a permitir que te quedes con ese tipo, hoy amaneces conmigo o te hago un escándalo así que recoge tus cosas-

Al entrar al departamento vio que Michael ya se había ido, recogió algunas cosas y se fue con Albert, sabía que era un hombre testarudo.

-listo (se expreso con cara de enojo)- Albert, le abrió la puerta de carro y amanecieron en un hotel elegante. Cuando Candy tuvo la oportunidad se fue y le dejo una carta informándole que su relación ya no podía ser. Albert, se arreglo rápido y fue a buscarla a la agencia.

Candy al entrar a la oficina se encuentra con inesperada sorpresa...

-Terry-

-hola Candy... así me recibes (con ínfulas de galán), me entere que te divorciaste de Albert-

-estamos en proceso (dice con indiferencia)-

-he decidido que le pediré el divorcio... a Susana y... (Se acercaba lentamente a Candy hasta arrinconarla al escritorio) completar lo que dejamos a medias-

-(voltea la cabeza a sentido contrario a Terry) yo no quiero nada contigo, (se expreso de forma decidida mirándolo de frente) todo fue un error tu no me gustas, todo fue producto de la rutina diaria, ¡entiéndelo!-

-no, no entiendo (dijo con voz serena y burlona) y mucho menos después de haber disfrutado de tus bailes eróticos- lentamente le iba subiendo la falda y le rosaba su virilidad endurecida, Candy aprovecho el momento para darle un rodillazo en el entrepierna. Apartando a Terry por un instante.

-no pienses que con esto me vas a calmar... (Recuperando el aliento se levanta) serás mía quieras o no-la sujeto con fuerza y le dio una bofetada lanzándola al piso...

-auxilio, auxilio- Terry le tapo la boca, Candy abría los ojos de par en par.

-cállate ¡te gustara! te lo garantizo… te gustan los juegos rudos ¿verdad?-

Al quitar la mano de la boca grito y él le dio otra bofetada provocándole una fuerte arritmia, aprovecho para subirle la falda y al bajarse la bragueta, sintió un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

-mi mujer te dijo que no quiere ¿no entendiste?-

Albert y Terry se golpearon salvajemente, Candy busco de separarlos como pudo en medio de su agitación. Llegaron de inmediato los de seguridad sacándolos a ambos.

Michael se acerco para brindarle calma.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ...Bebe agua-

Candy sedientamente bebió agua y tomo sus pastillas.

\- No sé qué hacer (se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo) ya no puedo continuar así, pagando las consecuencias de mi comportamiento pasado-

Pasaron las semanas y Candy y Albert se encontraron para firmar el divorcio.

\- ¡Te distes cuenta que con Terry no pasó nada!-

\- sí porque, me entere a tiempo y frustré su amorío. Ya sabes las vistas a los niños será bajo vigilancia-

\- Me voy de viaje por unas semanas a parís; es un asunto publicitario puedo despedirme de los niños (entristecida) -

\- No, eso solo generara más dolor-

\- de acuerdo- dice cabizbaja

Candy viajo a París. Albert, cuidaba en casa a los niños, tocaron el timbre...

-hola Diana-

-hola Albert (sonriente) me dijeron que estabas con tus hijos y vine ayudarte ¿puedo pasar?-

-sí, adelante- Albert, vestía bermuda y franela.

Los niños observaban desde lejos.

-llego una bruja y esta coqueteando con mi papito- (dijo Rosemary)

-siiii (con sonrisa maliciosa) y... ¿Qué le hacen a las brujas? (preguntaron ambos gemelos)-

Los tres con mirada y sonrisa maliciosa- ¡las queman!-

Diana pensó "ahora que se divorcio de la esposa podre seducirlo, mmm... es todo un galán y los mocosos los mando a un reformatorio".

-gracias por tu amabilidad en querer ayudarme con los niños...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase al ver repentinamente quemarse la falda de Diana. Ella gritaba despavorida-

Albert, salió corriendo a buscar un tobo de agua y se lo volteo en la cabeza.

-Ah, ah, esos mocosos endiablados me quemaron mi vestido-. Salió hecha una furia.

-¡NIÑOS!- Pusieron carita de ángel, conmoviendo a Albert ¿ustedes extrañan a mami verdad?

-¡sí!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-ya es tiempo de hacer que regrese con nosotros llamare a la tía Elroy, PARÍS ALLÁ VAMOS- los cuatros se abrazaron.

En parís torre Eiffel.

-aquí estamos en la torre infiel (ríe)-

-no me parece gracioso-

-perdón... Candy no te disgustes, mira bien todo, en la campaña anti cancerígena usaremos por tres días la torre infiel, es decir Eiffel … aplicaremos la publicidad de guerrilla-

\- representara el gran símbolo anti cancerígeno, las luces las pondremos color rosa y...-Candy explico todo el proceso.

En la noche en la presentación de la campaña anti cancerígena.

-señores hoy tenemos un invitado especial, que llega de Estados Unidos un gran cantante, escuchémoslo.

-que bien toca el piano-

-si me hace recordar a Albert el también toca el piano y le estaba enseñando a los niños (brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos)-

"Nena, dime solo esto

Que tendré tu corazón para siempre

Y que me quieres a tu lado

Susurrando las palabras "siempre te amaré".

-y creo que les enseño bien- Michael señala... Candy no lo pude creer...

"Y por siempre seré tu amante

Y sé que si te interesa de verdad

Siempre estaré ahí

Ahora necesito decirte esto

No hay otro amor como el tuyo

Y yo, por el resto de mi vida

Te daré toda la alegría

Que mi corazón y mi alma pueden dar"...

-¡MAMÁ!-

-¡HIJOS!-

Se abrazaron tiernamente.

-gracias Albert, gracias, mil gracias (lloraba de alegría)-

-mami te queremos ¡te extrañamos¡- decían los tres al mismo tiempo.

Rosemary se le acerca y le dice-mami papi me pidió que te entregara esto-

Candy toma una cajita y no pudo con más alegría –esto significa...-

-si Candy ¿deseas casarte otra vez conmigo?-

\- sí, sí, claro que si-

10 años después.

-buenos días señor Andrew, su esposa no está, pero si gusta la puede esperar en la oficina-

-gracias Tifani, definitivamente los años no pasan por ti-

-Gracias señor, aunque ahora sea la secretaria de su esposa siempre estaré a su disposición- Tifani lo ve con extrañeza pero se hace la indiferente.

Albert entra a la oficina; vestía un sobre todo masculino tipo matrix, y botas de cuero color negro y lentes oscuros.

Ve que está a punto de abrir Candy y se acomoda encima del escritorio en una pose seductora.

-¡SÍ! George tengo listo la campaña publicitaria, llevo años en este negocio-

Ve a Albert y le da un tierno beso en los labios-hola amor-

-¿Cómo?-

-disculpa no es contigo es con mi esposo acabo de llegar-

-concentrarte Candy-

Albert, empezó a besar a Candy.

-cielo estoy hablando por teléfono-

-mmm... no me importa- se echa un poco hacia atrás y deja caer el sobretodo exhibiendo únicamente un calzoncillo de cuero rojo muy ajustado. Candy se muerde el labio inferior y… lanza el celular, activando video llamada.

-Candy, Candy contesta… ¡oh Dios! ¿Qué estoy viendo? mis castos ojos, no, no puede ser, mejor cuelgo...-

FIN.


End file.
